1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an oxidation-catalytic separation device for removing oil and volatile organic components from pressurized gases of a compression system.
2. Description of Related Art
An oxidation-catalytic separation device of the aforementioned type conventionally has a tank which contains an oxidation catalyst and through which the pressurized gas flows, proceeding from the inflow side to the outflow side. To purify the pressurized gases, in the oxidation-catalytic separation device both the aerosols and also the vapors must be catalytically oxidized, for which a certain residence time and a certain velocity of the pressurized gases to be purified in the catalyst are required. If the necessary residence time is not reached, vaporous oils can remain in the pressurized gas flow and the desired and required purity cannot be maintained. If the necessary velocity is not reached, aerosols can pass through the catalyst bed so that, in the same way, the desired and required purity of the pressurized gas treated by means of oxidation-catalytic separation treatment is not achieved.
As long as the compression systems are working continuously in rated operation or uniform operation, the flow conditions of the pressurized gas flow can be matched in the tanks, which are usually made cylindrical, by suitable measures such that the desired degree of purity of the pressurized gas is achieved.
Currently, compression systems are often operated in different operating ranges depending on need, so that the flow amounts and velocities of the pressurized gases to be treated in the oxidation-catalytic separation device can change. In the case of such variable operation of a compression system, the desired separation of oil and volatile organic components from the pressurized gases poses problems since the flow conditions and operating conditions in the oxidation-catalytic separation device cannot be reliably matched to the changing operating conditions.